Τροία: Mercy του Hector
by Dark Alana
Summary: Troy: Hector's Mercy. What could have happened if Patroclus never died and Hector had showed him mercy on the battle field.
1. Chapter I

**Τροία: Mercy του Hector**

**Author's Notes**

This is story is about of what could have happened if Patroclus never died and Hector had showed him mercy on the battle field. This is my first Troy fanfiction, so be very honest with your reviews and enjoy!

**Chapter I**

Achilles and Briseis awoke to the sounds of battle cries and the clashing of swords. Briseis started to get up, when Achilles pulled her back into his arms. "Let them have their war!" he said. Looking over her shoulder to look at Achilles, Briseis smiled . Achilles and Briseis then closed their eyes and drifted back into slumber and not caring for the battle taking place just outside the camp.

On the battle field. Patroclus led the men into battle. He was amazed how some Trojans dared not to come near him. His cousin reputation served him well. After all the Trojans and including Myrmidons did think he was Achilles. He took out many Trojans one by one with a quick swift of his blade, when he noticed that a Trojan was coming near to him, not showing any fear. Patroclus wondered who would dear to fight the might Achilles willing, when he saw the man's face, Prince Hector.

Patroclus and Prince Hector engaged in combat. Hector moving with deadly purpose, with his vast knowledge of the sword and Patroclus trying his best to counter his attacks. As Patroclus thought he would have affair chance of beating the Prince of Troy. Hector struck his sword in Patroclus' leg and Patroclus cried out in pain.

As they heard the cry of pain. The soldiers surrounding them stopped to see the battle between their countries greatest warriors unfold. Patroclus as he tried to regain his footing, he rushed Hector and Hector being quick on his feet, deflected Patroclus' attack and used his shield to deliver a forceful blow and push him back. The blow from shield, knocked the helmet of Patroclus' head and sent him down to the sand beneath them.

As Patroclus lied in the sand, Hector realized he had not been fighting Achilles, but a young boy, even younger than Paris or even Briseis. Hector did not want to kill one as young as he, but felt he must do what he must for Troy. Hector then put his sword against Patroclus' neck, ready to give his final blow, when he heard a cry.

"Please my lord! Do not kill the boy!" Eudoros pleaded with Hector, as the soldiers where all frozen in shock upon seeing Patroclus. "Please my lord, the boy should not even be here." Eudoros said, as continued to plead with Hector. Upon hearing Eudoros words, Hector moved his sword away from the boy and asked, "What is your name?" "Patroclus! I am the cousin of Achilles." Patroclus said proudly, as he began to rise to his feet. "Patroclus! I have decided to show you mercy. Go home; this is no place for someone as young as you."

Patroclus was about to speak when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. "Thank you Prince of Troy." Odysseus said appearing from behind Patroclus, as he held the boy's shoulder, telling him to be still. "Thank you for showing mercy to the boy. I am sure Achilles will be most grateful." "No gratitude is necessary. I believe there has been enough blood shed for one day." Hector said, as he and the remaining Trojans began to leave.

"Prince Hector!" Odysseus called. Hector turned to face the King of Ithaca. "Since you have done this for us. I wish to do something for you." "Nothing is needed to be done." Hector replied as he began to lead his men away again, when Odysseus called out, "Does the name "_Briseis"_ hold any meaning to you". Hector then stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing the name of his beloved cousin, who was presumed dead, after the Greeks defiled Apollo's temple. "What do you know of her?" Hector replied, with the small hope that the cousin he loved so much as a sister was still alive. "She is being held in the camps." Odysseus replied. Hector could not help but feel a sense of joy and sadness at the same time. His cousin was alive, but was being held against her will by those animals.

Odysseus could see the emotions Hector felt all over his face. He was about to speak again, when Hector spoke angrily, "Do you know hold a Princess of Troy?" Odysseus could not speak upon hearing Hector's words. He had no knowledge of the girl's family, and surely neither did Agamemnon. But before Odysseus could full process this, Hector spoke again, "If you really wish to repay my kindness. You return her to Troy and to her family."

Without waiting for a reply, Hector led his men away and back to Troy. He had to tell his father and his family of his discoveries and what call of action to take next.


	2. Chapter II

**Τροία: Mercy του Hector**

**Author's Notes**

Sorry for the long delay. I have been really busy with exams. But here is chapter two.

**Chapter II**

Hector arrived at the palace steps and immediately dismounted his horse and ran to the throne room.

* * *

As Odysseus walked back to his tent, he thought deeply about what Hector had said. He was so deep in thought that he did not hear Hippasus calling to him. Hippasus was Menelaus' adviser, but when Menelaus died he became a servant of Agamemnon. "My Lord!" Hippasus called once again, this time Odysseus heard him. Odysseus turned to Hippasus and said, "Yes?" Hippasus replied, "King Agamemnon is having a meeting with all of the kings, and request your presence immediately!" I wave of fear flashed through Odysseus' body as he went to Agamemnon's tent, he feared that Agamemnon had learned of Briseis' origins and would use this to his advantage against the Trojans or even worse, he might even want her dead.

* * *

Hector burst through the doors of throne room, to find his family all there talking among themselves. They all looked up at Hector with confused and worried faces. Hector then spoke, "Briseis is alive!"

"What?" Priam said with happiness clearly in his voice. "Is she here in the city?" asked Andromache eagerly, for she so longed to see her dear cousin. "No!" Hector replied, clearly seeing the disappointment his wife's face. "Well did you see her?" asked Paris zealously. "No!" Hector said again. "Then how do you know she lives?" asked Priam clearly becoming saddened by this news. Hector then started to explain all that happened on the battle field.

* * *

As Odysseus entered the Agamemnon's tent he could hear Agamemnon's shouts of anger. Odysseus then moved further into the tent and moved to stand behind Triopas, King of Thessaly and came into clear view of Agamemnon and the kings of his army.

"The boy…Patroclus…..should have died! Through his death, he could have saved this war" yelled Agamemnon, gaining confused looks from all of the kings. "If the boy had died. Achilles would have wanted revenge, instead of lying around with that Trojan whore, while my army dwindles!" Agamemnon exclaimed. Odysseus was shocked and relieved at the same time. Agamemnon wanted Patroclus dead; Achilles will not take to that kindly. But he was relieved to know that Agamemnon did not know about Briseis. Agamemnon finally calmed down and finished addressing the kings and Odysseus left to speak with Achilles.

After learning about his cousin's actions Achilles was beyond furious with Patroclus, he even struck him. Achilles would have struck him again, but Brisies had stopped him. Briseis then sent Patroclus off to tend to his wounds, so she could calm Achilles down.

Achilles and Briseis were laughing when Odysseus called to Achilles from outside the tent. Both Achilles and Briseis exited the tent and greeted Odysseus. Briseis then went down to sit by the shore as the sun set and left Achilles with Odysseus. Odysseus then wasted no time telling Achilles all that had happen on the battle field and in Agamemnon's tent.

When Odysseus had finished, the mark of pure rage was clearly present on his face. Achilles wanted nothing more than to sever Agamemnon's head from his body, but he had a greater concern…..Briseis.

Achilles was in love with Briseis and wanted nothing more for her to return to his home with him. But Briseis was of royal blood, he couldn't just take her from her home land. If he did that, another war just might start as one ended. Achilles thanked his friend for his help and went back into his tent. Odysseus left Achilles and hoped he would think carefully about the situation.

* * *

Hector had finished telling his family all that happened. Hector the looked at his family to see Helen was comforting Andromache. Andromache was stricken with grief, she only could imagine the horrors that her cousin was enduring, and it was just too much to bear. Paris and Priam stay silent. Paris wanted nothing more, than to take the entire army and rescue Briseis, but he knew it would be a foolish attempt. Ever since the fight with Menelaus, Paris decided it was time for him to grow up and be a proper Prince of Troy. He owed to himself, to his father and to his country.

"What is to be done father?" Paris asked finally breaking his silence. Priam still remained silent, with no emotion present on his face. "Nothing!" Priam said finally speaking, gaining shocked faces from his entire family. "What?" Paris yelled. "We will do nothing! We can only hope that she is safe and they will return her to her home." Priam replied calmly, still no emotion present on his face. Paris opened his mouth to protest, but Priam spoke before he could get a word out. "My decision is final! Now leave me!" Helen then moved to Paris side and pulled him from the throne room before he could protest. Andromache went to embrace her husband and lead him out of the throne room. But before Hector would leave, he walked up to his father and put his hand on his father's shoulder and gave him a knowing look and then left with Andromache. Hector perfectly understood why nothing could be done. If they tried to rescue Briseis and failed, it would only draw attention to her and put her in more danger, if Agamemnon didn't already know who she really was.

As the doors of throne room shut closed. Priam sat on his throne and felt tears come to his eyes. He could only think of Briseis. Briseis was so much more than his niece, she was like his daughter. Priam began to think of that little girl, who used to play in the palace gardens and would call him _"Papa"_ and Hector and Paris her brothers. Priam wept, he had to get his daughter back, and he was the one who had to get her back.

* * *

Achilles still sat in his tent and thought about Briseis and what was best for her. When a cloak figure then entered the tent. Achilles' senses where on high alert, but from some reason he felt calm, as if he knew this figure meant him no harm. The figure then took of his head covering, to reveal an old man. Achilles was completely caught off guard. The man then moved to Achilles and fell to his knees and took Achilles' hands into his and kissed both of them.

"Who are you?" Achilles asked. "I am but only an old man, looking for the daughter he loves!" the man replied. Achilles eyes widened when he realized who was at his feet.

"Priam?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon.**

**Please remember to review.**

** - Dark Alana :D **


	3. Chapter III

**Τροία: Mercy του Hector**

**Chapter III**

"Priam?"

"I am honored to meet you. I am honored to meet _the mighty Achilles_!" Priam replied. Achilles sat there in shock. _"How did he get in here? What did he want? Did he have any idea who he was talking to? Does he know I could kill him right now?….or even turn him over to Agamemnon?" _Allthese thoughts plagued his mind.

Achilles finally recovered from his state of shock and spoke. "How did you get in here?" He said as he lifted Priam to his feet and sat him down next to himself. "I think I would know my own country greater than the Greeks." Priam replied modestly. Achilles couldn't help but give a small smile, at this old man's bravery. "What is it that you want?" Achilles asked, although he already knew the answer. "I am told; that it is in your hands my niece's life lies!" Priam replied calmly, but a serious tone was laced within his words. Achilles said nothing; Priam continued "I love that girl, as if she were my own daughter. My sons love their sister. I beg you…..return her to her home."

Priam and Achilles sat in silence. Achilles thought over Priam's words. "Why would I do such a thing?" Achilles asked, finally speaking. "Because despite your reputation and the countless stories told about you. I know you are an honorable man." Priam replied sincerely. He meant ever word that he said; now all that was left was only for Achilles to believe them.

"But no matter, this is not a question of honor. You are still my enemy in the morning." Achilles replied confused. No one, besides his own mother, had ever been able to see him for the man he was behind the legend that bared his name. There only been one, the woman that Achilles loved, Briseis. "You are still my enemy now. But even enemies can find common ground." Priam replied. Achilles thought about his words for a moment and then spoke. "Wait here. Meet me outside in a moment." Achilles stood and walked to leave the tent. He then abruptly stopped at the threshold and turned to look at Priam and said, "You're a far better king, than the one leading this army!" and then left the tent.

Achilles stepped out of his tent, only to come face-to-face with Odysseus. It was Odysseus that led Priam to Achilles. Priam had found Odysseus first and told him of his purpose, Odysseus knew this could be classified as treason if he helped Priam, but Odysseus felt it was the right thing to do. In the her time here, Briseis had become his friend as well, even a great friend as Achilles himself and Odysseus would not want to see any harm be fall her, especially if Agamemnon had his way.

As if Achilles could hear Odysseus thoughts, Achilles gave Odysseus a small nod in understanding. He then sent Eudoros to find Briseis and one of his soldiers to retrieve a chariot. As Achilles waited for Briseis, he began to think if this was best. Yes, he wanted to be with her, but it was dangerous for her to be here and it would be better for her to be behind the safety of her city's walls, and with her family. All thought it would break Achilles' heart to see her from his side, it was for the best.

* * *

Brisies was walking back to the tent with Eudoros and Patroclus following not far behind. Briseis had spoken to Patroclus about his disobedience and help him to come to an understanding with her about his cousin's actions and her as individual.

* * *

Priam stepped outside the tent, to find Achilles, Odysseus and a chariot waiting for him.

When Briseis came in clear view of the tent, she noticed a chariot was waiting by the tent and Achilles and Odysseus standing by the tent with an old man, with a face she knew all too well. "Uncle?" she called. Priam turned at the sound of his niece's voice. "Briseis!" He replied happily, moving forward towards his niece and embracing her in a hug.

Achilles watched as Priam and Briseis embraced each other, to say Briseis was happy to see her uncle, would have been an understatement. It warmed his sadden heart to see her so happy.

Odysseus saw his friend's pain expression, he knew how Achilles felt about Briseis, even if Achilles would never admit it to him, he knew. He put his hand on Achilles shoulder and Achilles turned his head to look Odysseus in the eye and gave a small smile.

Briseis let go of her uncle and looked at Achilles and walked towards him. Achilles moved towards her, and before she could open her mouth to speak he spoke. "You're free!" Achilles spoke in a low tone, so she could only hear him, he then took her hand into his and place the seashell necklace his mother had made for him and the he spoke again. "If I ever hurt you…it's not what I wanted. Go home! Be with your family…..be safe!" Briseis closed her hand around the necklace and looked Achilles in the eye and gave a small smile, she understood why he was sending her away, although it pained her to leave him, but she knew she had to go.

Priam watched from the chariot the exchange going on between his niece and the great warrior. He knew than had to be something more to this than he originally thought. He looked at Achilles and Briseis only to see only that could be described in Priam's eyes as love. They were in love.

Briseis started to walk away from Achilles when he spoke. "I'll find you. We will be together again. One way or another." He spoke with pure determination that brought joy to her heart. "Go! No one will stop you!" This time spoke louder so that his men could hear.

"Come my girl!" Priam spoke as he out stretched his arm to Briseis. As Briseis took his hand she glanced back at Achilles, and then to Odysseus and looked him in the eye and gave a small nod. Odysseus smiled.

Achilles watched as Priam and Briseis left for the walls of Troy accompanied by his men, Achilles could help but fell as if his heart was being ripped from his chest.

* * *

Briseis and Priam were almost at the gate. When she looked at Eudoros and Patroclus, who were accompanying them and spoke. "Thank you!" Eudoros both looked up at her and smiled. Eudoros spoke, "It was or pleasure my lady! It has been our honor to serve you!" Both Priam and Briseis smiled.

When they had finally reached the point for them to part ways. All Achilles' men except Patroclus and Eudoros started to head back to the Greek camp. When the rest of the soldiers were far from hearing range. Patroclus and Eudoros looked at Priam and Briseis and bowed. "It has been our honor to serve you in this way! We hope we will meet again" Patroclus said and Eudoros nodded in agreement, "As do we!" Priam replied smiling at both Patroclus and Eudoros. After they said their goodbyes, Patroclus and Eudoros returned to the camp and Briseis and Priam moved on towards Troy.

* * *

In no time. Briseis' eyes were beholding on a familiar site, home.

Hector and the rest of the royal family, we were waiting in the throne room, after they had been alerted of the king's absence. They waited in the throne room anxiously, waiting for the search party to come back with word of the king's whereabouts.

Everyone's eyes immediately fixed on the doors as the doors of throne room began to open. A wave of relief washed over the entire family as Priam walked through the doors. Priam began to walk towards his family, but stopped to look behind him and spoke. "Come my dear!" The entire family looked clearly confused as they noticed a person standing behind Priam. But there fears were nothing compared to their shock as they saw Briseis.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! I'll try to update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

Hector immediately ran to Briseis and in gulfed her in a hug, followed by Paris and Andromache. Helen stayed behind; she felt it was her fault this happened to Briseis. She believed Briseis would hate her for all that befallen her in the Greek camps.

"My dear cousin it so good to see you well!" Andromache said joy in her eyes. "Are you alright?" What did they do to you?" Paris asked clearly enraged. Briseis opened her mouth to speak when Priam cut her off. "Now is not the time! The important thing is that she's home!" Everyone nodded as Hector kissed Briseis' head and Andromache led her out of her room as Helen followed behind leaving Paris and Hector with their father.

Once Andromache and Briseis had left. Hector turned to his father. "What you did father was very dangerous. The Greeks could have killed you!" Paris nodded as Praim addressed his sons. "Dangerous yes! But a necessary action for my daughter!" Hector and Paris were still troubled by Priam's actions but didn't push the subject further.

"There are some honorable men among the Greeks. I found honor in the most unlikely place!" Priam said with a small smiled as he sat on his throne. Hector nodded in agreement, but Paris was clearly infuriated. "What honorable men? What man did you find that you would call him honorable?" Priam looked at his son and spoke. "Achilles!"

Hector and Paris looked at their father shocked. "Achilles?" Paris yelled. "What honorable thing has he ever done! He kept Briseis prisoner!" Paris continued to yell at his father, while Hector remained silent.

"He kept her safe! While other men wished to harm her and strip her of her virtue! He kept her safe!" Priam yelled at his son clearly irritated. Paris was about to speak when Hector placed a hand on his shoulder. Hector was clearly doubtful, but he would speak to Briseis tomorrow.

Andromache and Helen took Briseis to her room and had a bath drawn and robes and food brought to her. Andromache was still concerned, she wanted to know what had happened, but knew Briseis would tell her when she was ready.

* * *

Agamemnon was furious when he heard of Achilles' "treachery". Achilles had taken full responsibility for letting Priam and Briseis go and he didn't wish for Odysseus to endure Agamemnon's wrath.

Agamemnon threaten to have him and his men killed, but that did not worry Achilles, his thoughts were only on Briseis and how he longed to see her again and feel her touch.

* * *

The next morning Briseis awoke in the comfort of her bed, but she wished that Achilles was with her. She sat up as there was a knock at her door. "Enter!" The door opened and two servants appeared caring food and fine robes, followed by Priam.

The servants left and Priam went to sit beside Briseis on the edge of her bed as he kept his gaze locked on her balcony that over looked the city and saw as far as the Aegean Sea. Priam mind was filled with the events that took place last night and he wanted to hear Briseis' tale from her own lips.

"I'm grateful to Achilles for keeping you safe!" Priam said as he looked at her. "As am I!" Briseis as she gave him a small smile. Priam could sense more meaning behind words.

"Do you love him?" Briseis was immediately taken back by his words, she thought of lying, but how could she. "Yes!" Was all she could say, Priam remained calm and turned his gaze back to the balcony.

A few moments passed before Briseis spoke, "I'm sorry Uncle! I betrayed you, Troy..!" Praim turned back his eyes to Briseis and cut her off as he took her hand into his. "No my dear! You have betrayed no one! I saw the love in his eyes and in yours! If you denied your feelings you would be only betraying your heart!"Briseis hesitated for a moment before smiling at Priam.

Briseis had spent the entire morning in her room with Priam telling him all that had happened. Priam was shocked at Achilles' actions; he was definitely not the man the legends spoke of and he definitely had a new form of respect for him.

"Uncle? Are you mad at me?" Priam looked at her. "For what?" He asked clearly confused. "For breaking my vows! What will the priests say?" Priam nodded in understanding and looked at her. "No my child! I'm not angry with you! As for the priests, they were originally against you becoming a priestess since you are a member of the royal family!" Brisies nodded.

"But they will want the full extent of the law brought down on me!" The law on this was very clear and Priam knew this too, Priam took the words of the priests very seriously and he knew if he would let them have their way, he would have to watch idly by as his own daughter would be executed, but he was King was he not!

"My dear they will not harm you! I am King!" Briseis smiled as Priam got up and kissed her head and left to address the council.

* * *

Hector sat on his father's right hand and Paris on the other in the throne room as the priests continued to argue. Priam had told them of Briseis actions; but only of her breaking of vows but not with whom and why, but Hector and Paris knew the truth.

Priam had told Hector and Paris the whole story, before their meeting with the priests. Paris was of course furious, but Hector understood, but this just made him want to speak to Briseis even more.

The majority of the priests had forgiven Briseis and only wanted to strip of her of her title as priestess and allow her to live out her life as a true princess of Troy. Priam and his sons were of course in agreement, but there were a small group of priests that wanted her blood.

"We cannot put her to death! She is of royal blood!" Archeptolemus yelled, he was a Trojan high priest and adviser to Priam. "She never should have never been allowed to serve as priestess in the first place. She should be married to an honorable man and be bearing his sons." He continued as Velior another priests opposed to sparing Briseis opened his mouth to protest when Priam silenced the room.

"Enough! Briseis will be stripped of her title as priestess and will not be punished any further!" "My Lord!" Velior protested. "My decision is final! This discussion is over! I will hear no more of it! Priam said as left the throne room.

Hector and Paris left the room shortly after their father. Paris had stormed off to find Helen and Andromache was waiting patiently for Hector in the hallway.

Hector told Andromache everything that had happened to Briseis. Andromache felt a sense of relief, there many worst things that could have happened to her and she was quite happy that her cousin had found love, even if it was from the most unlikely source.

Briseis stayed in her room all day, she was anxiously waiting to hear of the verdict of the council. There was a knock at the door, Briseis practically jumped out of her seat. "Enter!" The door opened and Briseis stood up as Hector and Andromache entered the room.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will Hector and Andromache say?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update as soon as possible!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	5. Chapter V

**Author's Note:**

**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. It's just been pretty hectic for the past two months and I was suffering from a bad case of writer's block. But I also currently have five other stories running right now and I'm trying to get them all on track and complete them and hopefully be able to start a few more. I got a few more ideas in my head and its getting crowed. **

**Now remember you guys need to review if you wish for me to continue. I need at least 5-10 before I update again. So here is chapter five. Enjoy! Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

**Chapter V**

Hector and Andromache walked into Briseis' bed chambers as the kept their eyes fixed on Briseis. As they closed the door Briseis couldn't help but feel more uneasy. Their faces were blank as they continued to stare at her.

"What was the council's verdict?" Briseis asked in great haste after a few moments of silence. Briseis couldn't wait for them to tell her any longer, she was on edge already as it was and the fact they remained silent was helping either.

"The council had decided…to revoke your title as priestess and allow you to keep your life." Andromache said with a happy glint in her eye as she came to stand Briseis as Hector still kept his distance.

Briseis let out a breath she never realized she had been holding and smiled before she hugged Andromache. Andromache embraced her cousin as she watched Hector still standing there with blank expression on his face.

"Andromache could leave us for a moment I need to speak to Briseis…alone." Hector said as he face still remained emotionless as Andromache and Briseis pulled apart. The two women stared at each other for a moment before Andromache turned to her husband and nodded.

Andromache walked to her husband's side and kissed him lightly on the cheek before whispering into his ear. "Say all that needs to be said." With one more look at her husband cousin she exited the room.

* * *

Achilles and Odysseus sat on the beach as they watched the sun disappear behind the sea. They had recently come from a war meeting in Agamemnon's tent and they were anxious to say the least.

Achilles and Odysseus were beginning to feel as if Agamemnon had truly gone mad. Agamemnon's thirst for the great city had become that of a man man's. By the way things were being planned the entire army would dead within the week.

Achilles knew the reason as all the reasons for all of Agamemnon's wars were meaningless. But he started to feel as if he was on the wrong side, even if they were his countrymen. Achilles only came to these shores to fight in this war for once reason and one reason only…glory.

But after _she _came Achilles began to think if glory was really worth it if he couldn't be with the woman that he loved. Let alone a woman born from the land of his 'enemy'. Achilles knew his men didn't want to fight against the Trojans anymore.

During Briseis time in the camp, the men had grown fond of her, especially Patroclus, he even saw her as mother figure. Achilles then decided perhaps having glory and his name remembered through the ages wasn't worth it anymore unless he had the woman that held his heart standing beside him.

Odysseus felt as if he had followed Agamemnon's quest for power too long. He wanted this pointless war to be over, but Agamemnon was blinded by his own greed and pride and would never give up, not until every Greek on these shores were dead including the kings themselves.

It had to stop, Odysseus wanted to go home to his wife, his dear Penelope and see his son, his heir. Perhaps it was time to change sides; perhaps it was time to do the right thing to put his own heart at rest even if it meant to go against his king.

Although Achilles would never call Agamemnon his king nor bow to him. Perhaps to betray the rest of their countrymen for what for what was right, for what they loved and held dear was risk both men were willing to take.

* * *

Briseis and Hector sat on the edge of Briseis' bed as they gaze out the balcony, neither saying a word. Briseis had told Hector everything that happened in the camp in her own words and Hector had not said a word since.

Hector always knew that Briseis would fall in love a warrior, for she always possessed the heart of one. Briseis always seemed to understand the acts of war and troubled hearts within them better than most women and even men and Hector knew this from experience.

Although many men just saw Briseis a pretty face and prize to parade around to be the envy of all other men. Hector knew better. Briseis was the type of woman that had opinion and was not afraid to share it.

Briseis was always a free spirit and free mind growing up and Priam had always encouraged this behavior. Briseis refused to be put down, just because of her gender and had steel grip on her beliefs.

The countless men that would challenge her and saw themselves worthy of her affections, were always proven wrong. After years of being courted by these men, Briseis soon believed she would never meet man worthy of heart which is why she chose the virgin road.

That was of course until she met Achilles. Achilles was unlike any man she had ever met, sometimes he would sometimes remind her of Hector and Paris, a lover and a fighter, but at the same time he would be man that would not only see the world of man clearly, but the world beyond as well.

"Are you angry with me?" Briseis asked breaking the silence. Hector turned to look at his most beloved cousin, who he loved as a sister. "I could never be angry with you." Hector said. Briseis turned to look her 'brother' in the eye.

"It's just the man you described…the man that you love…I don't not know if I can see him the way you do." Briseis saw the uncertainty in his eyes. Briseis and took his hand in her and stared into eyes.

Night had fallen as Briseis and Hector sat and stared at each other. After a moment Briseis broke the silence. "Perhaps…but maybe one day you will. Trust me in my brother when I say he is a good and honorable man."

Hector stared at Briseis for a moment. There was nothing but sincerity in her eyes and words. Hector smiled as pulled Briseis into a hug. "Perhaps I will…maybe one day he will again be by your side…maybe one day I shall call him brother." Briseis smiled as pulled back slightly to look into Hector's eyes once more.

Briseis' heart jumped for joy as she realized the honesty in his words. Briseis returned into his embrace as he held Briseis in his arms and prayed that this war would not him apart from his sister and his family and this war would not tear his sister away from her love.

Hector and Briseis were brought out of their comfortable silence as the warning bell of the west gate sounded. Hector reluctantly released Briseis as he made his way down to the west gate after kissing Briseis on the forehead and putting on his armor.

As Hector made his way across the lookout tower at the top of the west gate he was surprised to who he found on the other side of the walls of his beloved city.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Who is at the gate? Will Briseis and Achilles ever see each other again? And will Troy survive this war?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Author's Note:**

**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. It's just been pretty hectic and I was suffering from a bad case of writer's block. But I also currently have six other stories running right now. **

**But I must thank EternityInYourArms and deathdaisy N for the wonderful ideas for this chapter. So here is chapter six. Enjoy! Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

**Chapter VI**

As Hector looked over the gate, he prayed to the heavens he wasn't going mad as he saw the Odysseus, king of Ithaca and the mighty Achilles and his Myrmidons standing there at the gate. "What do you want?" Hector called down to them as he recovered from his shock. Odysseus was the first to speak.

"Prince Hector. This meaningless war as gone on long enough. It is time it came to an end." Troy soldiers'' mouths were agape as the words left Odysseus' mouth. "Then why do you come here. For our surrender?" Hector said with distaste.

"No. We wish to see Troy victorious. Agamemnon is a man driven by greed and power. He has become so blinded by his hate and greed that his he has become mad. Countless men have died in his quest to see Troy fall. We however we do not wish to see this fate upon your great city. We wish to pledge our allegiance to Troy." Achilles said as he locked eyes with the Trojan prince.

"Achilles. Odysseus. Come inside, my father will decide. Your men will wait outside the city." Hector said after a moment of silence. Achilles and Odysseus agreed as the west gate open.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Agamemnon was furious to say the least when he learnt of Odysseus' and Achilles' betrayal. This was expected of Achilles, but Odysseus? Agamemnon's war council advised him to leave the shores of Troy now, while they still can. They believed there was no way they could take on Troy's forces, Odysseus, Hector and Achilles. But being the proud man that Agamemnon is, he still intends to carry out the war.

* * *

**Back At Troy:**

On Hector's orders, Lysander rushed through the palace walls to Briseis' chambers, to tell her of news of Achilles' and Odysseus' arrival. Lysander being Hector's most trusted solider and friend knew the whole story and even though he was a slight jealous of Briseis' heart belonging to another, after he sought after it for so long. He eventually came to see they were never meant to be.

Ever since this war started Hector never would have thought he would be leading Odysseus, the king of Ithaca and the mighty Achilles into the throne room to see his father with an offer of allegiance.

The entire council was in up roar when they found out. Hector and Paris sat at other sides of their father as they watched the members of the kings' council argue. Paris glared shamelessly at Achilles, who was pretending not to notice as Odysseus kept a hand subtlety over his mouth to keep himself from laughing at the council antics.

Finally having enough, Priam spoke. "Leave!" He said in calm, but serious voice. The council along with his sons looked at him shocked. "Father!" Paris exclaimed. "My sons and I will speak to King Odysseus and Achilles alone." A few priests open their mouths to protest when Priam cut them off. "I said leave!"

As soon as the council left. Paris jumped out of his seat and glared murderously at Achilles. "You should not be here. Not after all you've done, you've killed men of my kin and then you steal my cousin's innocence." Paris said angrily as he continued to glare at the Myrmidon. "Paris." Hector chastised.

"Do not place the burden of their deaths on my shoulders alone Trojan prince. For you carry their blood on your hands as well…and I can assure you I did not take what was not freely given." Achilles said in a calm voice. Paris turned a bright red in anger.

"Paris that is enough. We have other matters to discuss." Priam said as looked to towards the Myrmidon in amusement. "You wish to fight alongside us and against your own kin? Why?" Hector asked as he looked between Achilles and Odysseus.

"This war has gone on for far too long. You are a great and honorable king, Priam, even more than Agamemnon and your beautiful city should not fall…no one should die, especially a love one, because of one man's greed." Odysseus said as he glanced at Achilles at the end.

Priam glanced at Achilles as Odysseus finished speaking. He got up and walked over to Achilles and placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked into his eyes and smiled. "Invite the council back in." He said calmly, before returning to his throne.

Soon enough the throne room doors opened and in walked Briseis and the council not far behind. Briseis came to stand beside Hector as she locked eyes with Achilles. A smile played on Achilles' lips as he saw his seashell necklace hanging from her neck. Briseis' face however remained a mask of calm that had been perfected over the years as her eyes lit up like the noon sun.

"The matter has been settled…Achilles and King Odysseus, as well as their men have been welcomed into Troy. Their allegiance now lies with Troy." Priam said once the room settled down.

"But my Lord, Odysseus' loyalty is understandable; he does what his best for his kingdom. But what loyalty does Achilles have to Troy and how do we know his loyalty will stay?" Velior protested.

Priam stood up as he looked over to Briseis. "Come here my child." Briseis glanced at Hector for a moment, who gave a small shrug as she walked towards her uncle. Priam took her hand in his as he spoke again.

"Achilles loyalty will not stray. His loyalty will always lie with Troy. His loyalty will not stray as we bind our families together." Briseis' and Achilles' calm façade slipped for a moment. Both their faces clearly showed the shock they felt at the king's words. This was clearly not what Achilles had been thinking this meeting would lead to, but he could not find it in himself to be displeased.

Actually, staring at the beauty across the council room from him, he found himself VERYpleased with this turn of events. Unknown to him, Briseis was of a like mind. She felt like grinning, crying (happily), and maybe even fainting a little, all at once, but instead she found herself returning the slight smile Achilles had playing across his lips.

And the council? Well, when it finally dawned on them what Priam had meant, they took on various stages of shock: mouths agape, eyes as wide as dinner plates, and breathe frozen in their lungs. One of them even looked to be about to have a stroke. If Odysseus himself wasn't so shocked, then that laughter he had been vainly trying to suppress earlier would have burst forth right then.

"Achilles and Briseis shall be joined in marriage."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Achilles and Briseis now? And will they get their happy ever after? And what will be the fate of Troy?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	7. Chapter VII

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the long delay. It's just been so hectic at school lately. But thank the Lord that the school term is almost over. So here is the new chapter and please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. I have some new ones. So here is chapter seven. Enjoy! **

**Chapter VII**

"Achilles and Briseis will be joined in marriage." Priam said as he looked between his beloved niece and Myrmidon warrior.

Briseis's heart jumped for joy and wanted nothing more than to run straight into her uncle's arms and hug him into oblivion.

Achilles smiled as he averted his eyes from the king to Briseis. He was so happy, he just wanted to take her into his arms and never let go.

"But my lord…" A council member protested only to be silence by Priam. "My decision is final. Achilles and Briseis will be joined in marriage….Send word to the people; their princess will wed in three days. Hector, begin making the arrangements." Priam said firmly, leaving no room for discussion.

Hector nodded before Priam waved them all off to leave. Achilles made his way to leave the throne room before Priam's voice stopped him.

"Achilles! Stay for a moment." Achilles looked at Briseis, who was smiling at him encouragingly. Achilles turned and walked towards Priam as Paris opened his mouth to protest when Priam cut him off.  
"I will speak to Achilles now and I will do it alone." Paris scowled as he stomped off and went to go and find Helen.

Hector kissed Briseis on the forehead, before she headed to her room. As Briseis disappeared from view Hector turned to Odysseus.

"May we speak?" Odysseus nodded as he followed Hector to the palace courtyard.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Once the throne room doors closed, Priam looked Achilles dead in the eye as he spoke. "Achilles. Briseis is a daughter to me and I only wish for her undying happiness. I promised myself when her mother, my sister died that her happiness would always come first."  
Achilles nodded before Priam spoke once more. "Can you promise me her happiness Achilles? I am giving her to you. Not for me, not for Troy, but because she loves you...once she marries you, she is no longer in my care, but in yours. I am trusting you to keep her safe and happy."

Achilles looked at Priam and saw nothing but sincerity and love for his 'daughter'. "I swear to you on my life that I will do anything in my power to make sure Briseis is happy and safe or to be forever in purgatory in the pits of Tartarus."

Priam looked into Achilles' eyes for any trace of deceit for a moment before he made his way over to the warrior. As Priam came to stand before Achilles, he placed his hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes as a smile played on his lips.

"Welcome to Troy, my son." Achilles was taken back by this, but smiled as Priam released him from his hold.

Achilles soon made his way out of the throne room and went off to find Briseis.

* * *

**Palace Courtyard:**

Hector and Odysseus walked around the courtyard as Hector learned more about Achilles.  
Hector had only known the stories and it was clear that Briseis and others close to him had a different opinion than the tales told about him.

Hector came to respect Achilles as Odysseus told him of their travels and adventures. Achilles was an honorable man and a great warrior.

Hector and Odysseus even came to their own understanding. Odysseus was glad all the stories of Hector's were true. Hector was truly and good and honorable prince and eventually he will make a great king and Odysseus could only hope as he called Hector an ally now, that he could call Hector, brother.

After speaking to Odysseus, Hector left to find Andromache and his son when he ran into Achilles.  
"Hector." Achilles said respectfully, before Hector returned the greeting with the new found respect he had gained for Myrmidon, but there was still something on his mind.

"Achilles there is something you must know…Briseis is my sister. Even the day when she becomes your wife, she will still be my sister. You do anything to hurt her. I will kill you. Briseis loves you and wishes for me to accept your union and call you brother.  
Briseis believes you are an honorable man and I would want nothing less for my sister and I glad she has received as such. Welcome to the family, my brother." Hector said as he kept his eyes locked with Achilles'.

"I give you my word, my brother. As long as my body has strength and holds breath Briseis happiness will always come first." Achilles said sincerely.

Hector smiled as he pointed to a palace balcony behind Achilles. Achilles followed his finger and then looked back at Hector questionably.

"You will find Briseis in there. That's her bed chamber." Hector said simply, before clapping Achilles on the back and went back to finding his beloved Andromache.

Achilles smiled as he made his way down to Briseis' room and into her arms. Things where turning around for the better and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Briseis and Achilles now? And how will Agamemnon take the news? How will their union affect the war? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Author's Note:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY BOXING DAY & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. It's just been a very hectic week. But in the spirit of the holidays I have decided to update. So this is my present to you. So I wish you all the best and a happy new year. So here is the new chapter and please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter eight. Enjoy & See you all in 2011!**

**And also thank you to my wonderful betas. EternityInYourArms and deathdaisy.**

**Chapter VIII**

Briseis sat patiently in her room, waiting for Achilles to finish speaking with Priam. Briseis wasn't worried, she knew that Priam had accepted their union, hell he sanctioned it. So she couldn't be happier.

She was however very worried about her 'brothers', Hector and Paris. Hector, her older 'brother' and future king who had always been there for her. He was the one whom, as children, would stay awake with her the rest of the night after a nightmare.

She knew Hector would soon see the man Achilles really was and not the man the world had made him to be and eventually call him brother and fight beside him in battle.

Paris however was another matter entirely. Paris her fun loving cousin, that knew less of war and the cruelty of men than she did. A summer ago he probably would have been very supportive of her union with Achilles.

But now ever since the war started and that poison entered his life he probably would never accept that. The very poison that was responsible for this very war, Helen.

Now personally Briseis didn't have anything against Helen. She was glad that Paris had found love; she just wished it wasn't with another man's wife or should she say widow. She hoped that Paris would just accept the fact that she loved him, as he loved Helen and accept their union as she did theirs.

"Briseis?" Came a voice, knocking her out of her thoughts. Briseis turned around in her seat to see her beloved Achilles standing in her balcony doorway, looking very much like a hero from legend, standing there with the dying light of day at his back, his golden locks dancing about his head in a way that instantly brought to mind the god, Apollo.

At the heels of that thought came another. What was he doing on her balcony? How in the name of Poseidon did he get there? But that thought was washed away as she realized that her love was standing in her room with her.

Finally, a smile full of joy spread across her face as she jumped up from her seat and ran to him. Achilles immediately engulfed her in a hug and kissed her passionately.

The kiss grew deeper and more lustful as Achilles swung Briseis into his arms, bridal style and carried her to the bed, without a care in the world.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER:**

Briseis smiled as her laughter brought tears to her eyes as she sat next to Achilles as they enjoyed their wedding feast. Odysseus was in the middle of telling jokes when Paris tapped her on the shoulder.

"May we speak, cousin?" Paris asked. Paris had not spoken to Briseis since the day in the throne room, when Priam had decided on the union. Brieis looked at Achilles, who was looking at Paris as he heard the request.

Achilles looked at Paris and hoped he wanted to make peace with Briseis. Today was to be a special day for them, in fact for all of Troy and he didn't want anything to ruin it.

When the people of Troy were told of union they were ecstatic. They knew with Achilles on their side there was no way they could lose the war against Agamemnon and they were overjoyed to see their beloved princess so happy.

Achilles looked back at Briseis and nodded. Briseis smiled as she stood up without anyone but Achilles and Paris noticing as the other guests' attention was fixed on Odysseus who was still telling jokes.

Briseis walked with Paris to the vacant hallway as the stayed in a comfortable silence. Once they were out of sight and away from prying ears, they stopped. Paris turned to look at his beloved cousin as he saw how beautiful she looked.

Briseis wore a long dress with gold accents as her hair lied in beautiful curls with and sat in a beautiful golden crown, with the customary white veil.

"You look absolutely beautiful. Even Aphrodite is jealous herself. " Paris said with a small smile. Briseis smiled as she pulled her cousin into a hug. Paris hugged her back eagerly as he smiled, but it faded as he pulled back and saw his cousin's expression.

"Paris, Achilles is my husband and no matter how much I love and care for you, I will not stand by while you disrespect him." Briseis said seriously. Paris nodded, but he had to defend his behaviour.

"But how can you say that? I know he is your husband and you love him, why I don't know why but he murder countless Trojans, your people, your kin." Paris said.

"Yes he has, but their blood is not only his hands alone. You know you and Helen are just to blame as he is." Briseis said as he she tried to contain her anger at him insulting her husband. Paris mouth became a gape as the words left her mouth. He finally found his mouth to defend himself and Helen when Briseis cut him off.

"For love of Troy! For once in your life Paris. Be a man! Take responsibility for your actions. This war was started because of her. You took her without thought of the consequences that would follow, forsaking all others in the process, your family, your people...Achilles has taken responsibility for his actions and he admits that he was wrong, now you do the same." Briseis said sternly. Paris stood their shocked, Briseis had never spoken to him like that before. Before he could think about what to say, Briseis turned on her heel and went back to festivities.

* * *

**AGAMEMNON'S CAMP:**

News of Achilles and Briseis union had spread quickly through the camp and the soldiers were soon convinced that Agamemnon had gone mad, when he practically went ran through the camp in a tantrum, cursing the gods.

Of course with the belief they couldn't win without Achilles, Agamemnon's council tried again to convince him to leave the shores of Troy, but being as stubborn as a mule, Agamemnon refused.

* * *

**BACK AT TROY:**

Briseis returned to the table and rejoined Achilles, who couldn't help but look at her with curiosity. Briseis shook her head at him, a silent message that she would inform him of everything that had occurred between Paris and her later. He nodded in understanding and they returned to enjoying the festivities.

The rest of the night went extremely well as the city of Troy celebrated their princess and new prince's wedding. Briseis and Achilles finally returned to _their_ chambers as they made passionate love and they waited for the days to come that they would face together.

The next morning. Briseis and Achilles were jolted awake as they heard warning horn sound. Troy was under attacked.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will be the fate of Troy now? Will Paris ever make peace with Achilles? Will Briseis and Achilles have their happy ending? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	9. Chapter IX

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay and honestly I've gotten bored of this story. So here is the last chapter, before the finale. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is the chapter 9. Enjoy & Happy 2011!**

**And also thank you to my wonderful betas. EternityInYourArms and deathdaisy.**

**Chapter IX**

Achilles jumped up and out of the bed and immediately went to put on his armour. Briseis sat up in the bed with sheets pulled to cover her naked chest as she looked out their balcony window and saw the marching army coming toward the city on the horizon.

She felt a pain in her heart as she saw this army coming to destroy her beloved city. Briseis immediately got up and pulled on a simple blue dress and Achilles' seashell necklace around her neck and fixing her hair before she quickly grabbed Achilles' helmet.

Achilles had finished putting on his breast plate when he turned around to see his wife holding his helmet within her hands. _His wife!_ How good it felt to call her that. Achilles internally smiled as he made his towards her.

Achilles could see the sadness in her eyes as he cupped her cheek in his hand, before he kissed her passionately on the lips. If there was something that Briseis and Achilles wanted more than anything was for this war to be over so that they could start their lives together.

Briseis smiled a sad smile as she and Achilles pulled back. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. Agamemnon will die this day and this was will be over. I promise." Achilles said softly. Briseis nodded before kissing him once more.

Once they pulled back, Briseis handed Achilles his helmet before they made their way to the city wall. When they arrived at the wall, Priam, Odysseus, Hector, Andromache, Patroclus, Paris and Helen were already there waiting for them.

Achilles embraced Hector, Odysseus and Patroclus each in a brotherly hug before before kissing Andromache, who stood beside Briseis holding her hand, on the cheek. He spared a moment to brush a hand over Astyanax's fuzzy head as he cooed in his mother's arms.

Briseis released Andromache's hand long enough to give Hector, Odysseus, and Patroclus a tight sisters embrace. She returned to her sister-in-law's side as Achilles moved under the small awning to Priam, who saw on his thrown.

"Hello my son." Priam said gently as he looked at the army still moving towards his city. "My king." Achilles said respectfully. Priam got up and moved towards Achilles as Hector moved came to stand by the warrior's side.

Priam placed a hand on each of their shoulders as he looked at the two great warriors standing before him. "Be safe my sons. My heart tells me this war will end this day. Many maybe lost, but much as been gained." Priam said sincerely.

Soon Briseis and Andromache came to stand on either side of him and in front of their husbands. Priam returned to his throne as Briseis and Andromache briefly kissed their husbands before Andromache went to sit beside Priam on his left and Briseis on his right.

Patroclus soon made his way over to them and he stopped in front of them. He looked at Briseis who nodded encouragingly before he looked back at his cousin with a serious expression, before he spoke. "I want to fight."

Achilles quickly glanced at his wife before looking back to his beloved cousin. "And why do you fight?" Achilles asked as he thought about the previous conversation he had with Patroclus about this very matter when they had arrived on the beaches of Troy.

"I fight for me…for you…for Troy…Our home, our family." Patroclus said sternly. Achilles briefly glanced at Briseis, who gave a brief nod as she silently voiced her opinion on the matter to her husband and then looked to Hector who silently agreed as well.

"Then you fight." Achilles said as he clasped his cousin on the shoulder. Patroclus smiled before turning around to face his 'mother' and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she spoke. "Be careful." Briseis whispered with a small smile.

"I'll be fine. I promise." Patroclus said softly as he pulled back and went to stand beside Odysseus before he, Odysseus, Hector and Achilles went to join the rest of the Trojan army outside the city walls as Agamemnon's army came to a halt in front of them.

Achilles sat on his horse as he looked briefly at the wall to see his beloved wife, who smiled at him as she looked down at him. Achilles turned his attention back to the army as Hector started to address the soldiers of Troy.

"THE GREEKS HAVE INVADED OUR LAND, BURNED OUR LANDS AND FOR WHAT? A MAD MAN'S QUEST FOR POWER, TO HAVE OUR PEOPLE BOW AT HIS FEET! BUT WE WILL NOT BOW! SONS OF TROY, MY BROTHERS! THIS WAR ENDS NOW."

As Hector finished speaking, the army erupted into a loud battle cry that could be hear by the entire city, before the final battle for Troy began.

They were many loss on both sides, especially the Greeks as the battle raged on from morning till the sun set behind the horizon. But even though with loss of light and the dwindling of their army, the Greeks refused to surrender.

Achilles, Hector, Odysseus and Patroclus soon returned to the city once night had fallen. Briseis, Priam, Andromache, Helen and Paris were in the throne room as they listened to the battle that raged outside their city's wall and hoped for the best.

Andromache sat next Priam as she held his grandson in her arms. Helen sat on his other side as she watched Paris and Briseis talked on the balcony on the other side of the room.

"Paris, Achilles is my husband. Just as Helen is your wife. They are both of Greek blood and they both have had a hand in this war. I have accepted Helen; can you not do the same for Achilles?" Briseis asked as she looked at Paris.

Paris hated arguing with Briseis and no matter how much he wanted to deny the fact, she was right. Helen had a part in this war as Achilles, if not more. Paris opened up his mouth to say something when Achilles and Hector entered the throne room.

Andromache and Briseis immediately rushed to their husband's side and embraced them, before kissing briefly on the lips. Suddenly Odysseus and Patroclus came running into the room.

"Greeks have made it into the city."

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**

* * *

**If you haven't figured it out yet. The next chapter will be final chapter for this story. It will finally come to an end.**

**Will Troy survive?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please remember to review!**

**I will be updating soon.**

**- Alana.**


	10. Chapter X

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I know some are sad to see this story go, but it's time has come. So here is the final chapter and please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is the final chapter. Enjoy & Happy 2011!**

**And also thank you to my wonderful betas. EternityInYourArms and deathdaisy.**

**Chapter X**

"Greeks have made it into the city." Patroclus said urgently. Briseis felt her heart break as they soon heard the sound of their people screams. Priam stood quickly. "How?" He demanded, unable to disguise his shock. Patroclus shook his head. "I know not."

"Andromache take all that you can find and go to the tunnel I showed you." Hector said as he looked at his family. "Go on all of you. I stay." Priam said. His family turned to face him shock written all over their faces.

"But father…" Paris protested. "My fate will be that of my people." Priam said sternly, leaving no room for argument. Hector and Achilles kissed their wives and Hector kissed his son before they joined Odysseus, Patroclus and the rest of the Trojan army.

Briseis and Andromache kissed Priam on his cheek and Paris embraced him in a hug before they left with Helen in tow and taking any Trojan they could find to the tunnel.

The city of Troy was burning and was in total chaos. The Greeks were burning and killing everything in their path as they moved through the city.

Hector and Achilles managed to barricade the way to stop anymore Greeks from getting inside the city when Paris ran up to them bow in hand. "I can't find Briseis." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

Achilles immediately grabbed Paris and pulled him forward. "You what?" Achilles said through clenched teeth. "I don't know what happened. I lost her sometime during chaos and now I can't find her." Paris said.

"Hector stay with the men. We'll find her." Achilles said as he released Paris. Hector nodded and went to re-join the men. Achilles and Paris raced off to find Briseis with the hope that she is alright.

* * *

Briseis was separated from Andromache and the others during the chaos. She tried to find Paris, but with no luck. She stopped running as came by the shrine of Apollo. Briseis got to her knees as she prayed for the salvation of Troy.

When suddenly a voice came behind. "To late for prayer priestess." Agamemnon said as Briseis gasped before he grabbed her roughly by the hair and brought her to her feet. Briseis gave out a small cry of pain as Agamemnon released her hair and grabbed her by her throat.

"I almost lost this war because of your little romance." Agamemnon seethed as Briseis allowed the blade she concealed in her sleeve to fall into her hand. "You'll be my slave. A Trojan priestess scrubbing my floors and at night.." Agamemnon never got to finish that sentence as Briseis stabbed the blade in her hand into the side of his neck.

Briseis pulled out the blade and dropped and tried to make a run for it as Agamemnon's personal soldiers grabbed her. One solider held her in a tight grip as another prepared to kill her when Achilles came up from behind an slit his throat.

The other guard released Briseis before Achilles quickly killed him. Another solider moved to attack Achilles when he quickly killed by an arrow shot by Paris. Paris quickly killed the last two soldiers when Achilles moved to help his wife.

Paris moved down the steps to his cousin while her husband helped her to his feet. As he stood before Briseis and Achilles he looked down at Agamemon's dead body and then back to Briseis and Achilles before he spoke. "What now?"

"We rebuild."

* * *

**A Year Later **

Once word had reached the Greek army that Agamemnon was dead they quickly ceased their attack on Troy and sailed home. The kings of the Greek army sent their apologies. As Agamemnon's eldest son and heir signed a peace treaty with Priam as Troy built the lands they had lost.

Troy became the safest city in the known world. No one would dear attack Troy since Achilles married the city's princess. Odysseus had returned to Ithaca and the rest of Myrmidons returned home but they and their countries remained close to Troy.

Paris and Achilles had finally come to an understanding and were now close as brothers. Patroclus was set to marry a young Trojan woman, Mira and Achilles' mother was brought to Troy were Priam and the royal family received her with open arms.

Achilles and Briseis however celebrated the birth of their first son, Alexander and they couldn't be happier.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hello Readers. I thank you continuing support of this story. But sadly it has now come to an end. As for my other stories currently running; I regret to say my computer is not working and with the story files on that computer, I probably won't be able to update for a while. But please don't give up on me. I'm trying to get it fixed as soon as possible. And if it takes too long, I promise I will try to update over my dad's laptop. Again thank you for continuing support and please check out my profile for stories and pics. – Alana. **

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
**


End file.
